


The Lonely Dancer

by Strummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Music, Music, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strummer/pseuds/Strummer
Summary: The adventures on a cold night of a lonely young man in a big city, inspired by the effect of music
Kudos: 4





	The Lonely Dancer

Music… does something to people. It makes us want to express, it builds us up, and we let it out in action; we dance! We love dancing, it brings out the best in people, it's a universal movement brought by a universal appeal, that being that everyone loves music. However, the most amazing thing about music is it's diversity, it can sound anyway, and it makes those who dance to it feel a need to sometimes dance differently, regardless of song and style!    
  
This brings me to the story of a young man named Oskari, a jagged, young man, with a love of dance and music. However, if it is one thing to love his music, he loved sharing it with others, which he would do whenever possible. One night, he brought out his favorite CD, given to him from his beloved Isoisä, at the young age of 6. It being the anniversary of getting that CD, the now 24 year old Oskari went out to have a good time all night spreading the joy of the CD.   
  
He began by walking down a city street, at the eager time of 11:03, in the corner of his left green eye, he spotted a house part on a notably vacant part of the street, with people who were dancing like they had an entire lifetime of worry to throw away! Oskari could not believe it and paid a fine to go in, and found the most wonderful crowd of hip, young dancers to play his favorite songs too! 

For the next half hour, Oskari talked to the party’s DJ into playing his CD, which eventually made the somewhat sleepy fellow, with his droopy, half awake expression, put the CD on without checking what he was playing!! Oskari was soon dancing... but left without the crowd, as the CD, playing to a modest, hip crowd, the most abstract, jazzy feel that only those adventuring for such a sound would dance too. Poor Oskari was soon fighting with guards, trying to dance, and keep his place in the party, but soon found his way kicked out, but not without putting a tight fight to get back his CD, which they nearly broke in the chaos.

Oskari soon felt dizzy and wandered into a nearby fast food diner, a quiet, slightly rusted Big Boy's for a bite to warm him up. He also used the breather to catch up on his night, as by that time, it was now 40 past midnight! Oskari soon found the mini jukebox next to him was a custom CD player, upon seeing a poorly screwed top, and decided to play his CD, albeit quietly this time. What he didn't notice was the blue and red wires on the back that connected to the Big Boy's speakers, so now the whole restaurant was listening to Oskari's choices, which while amusing, got him into trouble. 

The manager didn't believe Oskari was a bad person, nor doing a bad thing. He took a soft spot to the otherwise bitter atmosphere between the few moody customers and beyond tired and cranky employees, and merely asked him to "give a better impression while you're here". Oskari, working as a waiter in Manhattan during a summer job in his teenage years, knew this meant a larger tip, so a larger tip he gave after eating (while also ordering some extra food to bring home).   
  
By now, Oskari was really in a pickle, two attempts to play his CD failed, and the night's early crows were going away in the colder atmosphere that plagued around. Oskari decided to just head to his little hole in the wall on the outskirts of the big city, and eventually found himself waiting for a late night commuter. While on the commuter, he slept off for a while, when he was waken by a quiet, faint "Hey, what CD is that?". 

He immediately woke up to find someone next to him, and they were questioning the CD, Oskari's great chance might've finally come! He introduced himself right there and began playing it on a CD player his friend had. While he began enjoying the chance, it seemed quick that his friend wasn't enjoying it, and soon got off quicker then expected. A now slightly Oskari decided to get off as well, not to keep playing, oh no, in order to walk it off, as he wanted some time to think… 

Oskari soon found himself not just lost in his thoughts that lost their spirit, but also a big city that could take him anywhere. By the time he snapped outta the thoughts by assuming he was in the wrong area, it turns out he was in the wrong area! He found the bright, pink and orange lights of sunrise rising, but instead of heading towards them to find his home on the eastern outskirts, he decided to see if there anyplace to relax.    
  
After another walk, he found a sign that read    
_ SARAH’S  _

**“RELAX LIKE THERE IS NO ISSUE**

**FEEL A WAY ONLY ROCKEFELLER DOES”** **  
** This interested Oskari, so he went inside to find a spa that, while claimed to have been opened since the Gilded Age, aged like a crystal. He used the last of his money to book a sauna that moment for an hour, and entered in instantly.    
  
Nobody is quite sure what happened to Oskari during the sauna, but one thing is known: he danced with a smile, and nothing happened. It’s not known why, but it makes me think about when I first wrote about music, it’s a universal feeling, but what I should say is, when something is universal, it’s rarely bothered with. I like to think Oskari’s mood was so deprived, it did not matter whether his CD was really worth dancing too with someone else, because he danced either way, and he was happy. I think with that, he was happy all along, because he did make one person happy with music, himself, because if one person's happy, and that person is you, then the whole world might as well be. 


End file.
